Fifty-Nine Nights
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Konoha is segrogated between two conflicting social groups. The Ukes and Semes. Children are labeled at birth according to societal status. Uke's are forced into submission by their superior counterparts, and any idea challenging government rule results in execution. "Stay in your lane!" But what happens when a certain blonde haired Uke decides to make a change? MPreg. AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: Decided to write another story that's kinda out of my comfort zone. I apologize in advance to those who may become disturbed by the stuff they read in this story. **

**Disclaimer: This is my story! My plot! XD. However, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. And I'm not making any profits for writing this. **

**Warning: Dialect is kinda southern and very vulgar at times. Story Contains: rape, graphic violence, child labor, abusive behavior, MPreg, yaoi (boy x boy lovin), self harm, Crude language, and other stuff.**

**Also not BETA'D! I honestly need one XD**

**Still not scared? Well, Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Title<strong>**: **59 Nights

**Rating**: Rated M

**Summar****y: **Konoha is segrogated between two conflicting social groups. The Ukes and Semes. Children are labeled at birth according to societal status. Uke's are forced into submission by their superior counterparts, and any idea challenging government rule results in execution. "Stay in your lane!" But what happens when a certain blonde haired uke decides to make a change? MPreg. AU

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**59 Nights.**_

_**~Prologue~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Imagine a life where you can't think for yourself; a life where someone is constantly hounding you to do this and that. You have no one to help you; no one willing to fight for your rights. But how can someone save you, when they can't fathom the strength they possess to save themselves?

The rumbling carriage rocked violently over the dirt road, hauling about 7 of us towards the Uchiha Mansion. Fuck, if I'd ever get out of this place. The gloomy sky illuminated over us, and the cumulus clouds overhead promised pouring rain. A musty odor of confined men/boys bombarded many nostrils. The back of the cart where we all were held, had been covered with a waterproof tent. Days like this made me wish I was never born. Last birthday, mama had to let me go, but I honestly can't say I'm angry with her. I was captured by the ANBU, and ripped from her arms to a place I'd never seen. Shit, never even heard of Uchiha Mansion—probably full of a bunch of stupid fuckas anyway. The guy next to me kept his head bowed, and I could hear the occasional sniffles; or I found myself simply watching his taut shoulders shake in small convulsions.

He was definitely an Uke. I allowed myself to ease drop on his little pity party, until the man across from me grabbed my once undivided attention. He growled in annoyance, making me jerk my head upward towards his dark scolding eyes. His brunette hair had been tied back in a high ponytail, and a disfigured scar adorned the bridge of his nose. His slender face and muscular forearms didn't seem fitting for his title of Uke. The man looked strong (strong enough to handle any Seme in Konoha), but I guess when he's thrown in bed with one, the bitch will come outta 'em. I couldn't help but stare awkwardly at his nose, and to be frankly honest, I had my own share of pain when they [ANBU] came barging in on my 17th birthday.

_Poor sucka. By the looks of it, he took a hell of a beatin' when ANBU came to get him too._

His dark eyes narrowed languidly at the sight of me staring at him; almost as if calculating my intentions. But hell, I couldn't do much if my hands were chained to the bottom of the cart. Quirking up an eyebrow, I sized the man up slowly. Taking in account his white polo shirt and khaki shorts. "...Staring at me, isn't going to help you escape kid." I stiffened at the sound of his gruff voice. It sounded painfully hoarse, and the forced smirk upon his face made me quirk up my right eyebrow even further. To be frank, escaping had been the last thing on my mind. I'm lying, but I knew not to speak of it. I didn't trust this guy, just because he decided to speak to me—I knew the government had Ukes working undercover for them, I wasn't dumb. It's best I keep my mouth shut, or at least until I can advise a plan that garantees a safe escape. The man across from me chuckled; daring to crack a faint smile once I glared at him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"_You_, young buck. I can practically see the wheels turning in that head of yours." I pursed my lips, to keep from saying something I'd later regret. "...The names', Iruka. Iruka Umino." I watched the brunette reach his hand forward, but I refused to shake his hand. His outstretched palm stayed still for a few minutes, until he realized I wasn't in the cordial mood and quickly withdrew it. "_Hm_, I guess that's to be suspected from an Uke-"

"-The hell that's suppose to mean?!"Iruka scoffed, but kept his eyes trained on me.

"Gettin' mad and lashin' out isn't going to help you outta here. I heard them Uchihas like feisty bitches." I tensed at the thought. Being Uke didn't make me weak, and I sure as hell wasn't 'bout to be anyone's bitch.

"_Hn_. I'll be outta there in a week—_two_ weeks top." The guy named Iruka laughed, eliciting my head to rumble a bit because of his annoyance. The crack of fallen twigs under the cart, and the consistent _click-clack_ of the horse's shoes made me want to rip my hair out. Before you go complaining about Iruka's polo and shorts; or pondering on the question of: why we're in a carriage but can manage to wear designer clothes...

Semes are good to those they treasure. But we Ukes, **aren't** allowed to ride in cars unless accompanied by our Seme. To them, we're an infestation that only supplies the Seme population with sexual gratification; and if they luck up and get an Uke like me, babies can be conceived through intercourse. But, damn my luck right? Finding a **male** Uke with the **rare** ability to conceive is like striking a gold mine after 100 years of searching. Apparently there were only 10 cases in the entire world where this happened (I'm written down as case number 9), and they call us Jinchuriki to be fancy about it. Hopefully, these bastards at this place don't know of my condition. I mentally cringe at how hot in the pants they'd get when they find out.

_Just fuck my life._

"I don't think you'll ever get outta here." I jumped at the sudden words, before sending a glare towards that Iruka guy. He was acting like an annoying older brother rather than a stranger like I intended him to do. "We're all stuck here, kid. Uchiha Mansion is the last place any Uke would want to go." He licked his slightly chapped lips, while allowing his eyes to somber with mischief. "Fugaku Uchiha isn't one to let his Ukes get away so easily."

"_His_?...I _ain't_ anybody's property-"

"-_Here_, you ain't got much of a choice, now do ya?" I pursed my lips and gave a stiff shake of my head. "Exactly kid. I heard he's married and has two sons that live with 'em. I bet four outta the seven of us gon' get picked, if not all." I gawked at Iruka, watching a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

_Iruka was just as afraid as I was._

"Dammit."

"Indeed. I guess this is the life of an Uke for ya. Maybe things would have been different, had I' ve been much stronger in my youth." Iruka lowered his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Strength doesn't matter. It's the power your family name possesses. My mama always told me stories of my pa, but I ain't get to know him that well. He fought in one of the wars, but I can't remember which one-"

"-Did he die?" I looked down at Iruka, but he didn't return my gaze. From the way his body tensed during my story, I knew something had to have struck him; whether it be interest or pain.

"Nah, I don't presume that he's dead. I mean, mama told me stories of how he cared for me as a baby. But one day he just vanished."

"Probably got kidnapped by the ANBU." I scoffed at his stupid retort.

"I doubt that shit. Mama always said my pops was a fighta, so I don't believe he'd let the ANBU lay their pansy fingers on 'em at all." The carriage jolted to an abrupt stop, eliciting everyone to jerk sideways. My face hit the wooden back of the seat to my left, causing the driver to yell hot demands above my head.

"You better watch yo mouth boy! I'll have you burned on the stake for trash talkin' the government, that's kind enough to let you disgusting _scoundrels_ live!"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." Iruka assured him politely as he watched over me. His dark brown orbs frantically darting here and there.

"I don't belong here...I don't belong here...God! Why have you brought this on me?!" The man chained next to me mused under his breath. Drowning out the threats sent to me by the fatso driving the carriage, I stared passively at the man next to my person. Iruka did the same, and by the look he had been giving the Uke, took all of me not to laugh. "They've gotten the wrong guy!-"

"-I doubt it." Iruka finally spoke up, eliciting the guy to snap his head upward revealing a **young** tear-stained face. "Crying only justifies your social status-"

"-You don't understand! My grandfather is one of the counselmen for this city!" Gawking at him, made the beading sweat upon my forehead trickle down my face.

_Someone of high social status is classified as Uke? That's unheard of._

"I...I thought I was Seme. My grandfather assured me that I was labeled Seme at birth!" He slouched inwardly at the memory, convulsing in his seat while covering his face with shaking hands. We watched over him, allowing the kid to wallow in unexplainable adversity. Looking at him now, made me realize his small stature and child-like appearance; which shocked me to the upmost high to say the least. His feet barely touched the floor, while the roundness of his face and large eyes adorned him. Shaggy dark brown hair rested on the top of his head, and the gleam of fear in those eyes made me want to help the boy—but what could I do? I was trapped just like him.

"How...How old are you actually?" He hesitantly removed his face from behind his hands, sniffled, and rubbed his nose vigorously with his left hand. His shackles shook against the bottom of the cart, as if reassuring us all that we could no longer determine our own life.

"I'm...I'm 11-years-old." The air grew suffocating at the sudden epiphany.

_So Semes prayed on little children now? Disgusting fuckas._

"Those bastards...they're using children for sexual gratifica—"

"—Semes aren't like that." The kid retorted. Iruka glared at him, but said nothing. He looked conflicted with emotions; debating whether he should lash out or just keep quiet about his own personal ideas. "Semes don't just use Ukes for sex! Ukes are **our** companions. _We_ Semes, take care of what's _ours_, and sex isn't the only things on _our_ minds! We love just like you all do; and we're just as human as y'll ar—"

"—How would you know?! You've been kept in the dark for 11 fuckin' years about what you really are, and you think you know what's right!" Iruka gawked at me. Scorching heat surged through my veins at the boy's abrupt statement. I had never intended to get so riled up over something this petty, but to think Semes would ever have a soft spot in their hearts was more than complete hogwash. All 7 of us jerked towards the left, as the carriage began to make way towards Uchiha Mansion. "As far as _I'm_ concerned, you're just as _clueless_ about their intentions as we are. You say you know them, but your _own_ grandfather let you get taken away—"

"—Don't...Don't you _dare_ talk to me like you understand my life. My grandfather has a plan, and I know he'll come for me." The kid mumbled the last bit of his sentence under his breath, shooting me a quick side glare before hiding his face behind his tiny hands once more.

"Young buck..." As if knowing—better yet accepting—the horrendous nickname, my eyes subconsciously found their way towards Iruka's stern visage. "...He's _just_ a child. You shouldn't let him get you so upset." I snorted at the statement. I didn't need him telling me what to do, let alone allow a little kid try and change my thoughts of how Semes are. It was simple. Semes were power hungry nymphomaniacs that only wanted two things from anyone they met. Power and exotic sex. No one would ever convince me differently, and I damn every last one of them to an eternal hell. The carriage rocked to and fro; silence engulfed us which I became fond of.

_No matter what, I'm gonna find a way outta this—even if it __**kills**_ _me._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, favored, and reviewed my story. I wanna thank those who also took the time out of their day to read it. So here's the next chapter, and I apologize for the shortness. I promise the next one will be really long! Enjoy!**

**Also not BETA'D! I honestly need one XD**

**Still not scared? Well, read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_59 Nights._**

**_~Chapter 1~_**

.

.

"Al'right, c'mon! Move it! Move it!" I craned my neck at the sight of the Uchiha Manor in all its' divine glory. The gloomy sky illuminated upon the large Mansion. It wasn't the smallest home I'd ever seen, I'll tell you that much. I cringed as my bare feet touched the scorching cement ground, and my eyes locked in on the front gates of the Uchiha estate. A large _'U' _swirled in the most extravagant design that I'd ever seen on the front ofthe two large gates. The loops, twists, and turns the single letter took had been such a distraction—my front slammed against another Uke. The shackles and chains that bound us together clanked louder then expected, eliciting unwanted attention towards me, by a certain driver. Ain't no telling what kinda bullshit is locked away in there. Fatso the driver, placed his hand firmly on my left shoulder and smirked devilishly. He was a stubby and bald headed man. His disgusting five o'clock shadow faded off at the edges of his shiny cap. I had half a mind to simply shrug his suffocated fingers off my person, but he was Seme; and I, Uke. I would be beaten senseless if I tried anything against him, and I damn sure had more days to live than my 17 years on this Earth.

His breath reeked of gingivitis—his gums bright red and swollen—and his cavity covered teeth moved _any-which-way _as he spoke. "Boy, if Fugaku _don't_ pick you..." He sized me up like a starvin' lion, who ain't ate shit in 'bout forty days. "...Me and you gonna have a _private_ meeting in the back of 'em woods over dere." He pointed hastily towards the woods near the county line, just a few hundred yards away from Uchiha Manor. The shackles on my feet rubbed against my dirt covered ankles, and the stone cold glare I sent the driver didn't stop his advances on me. "Yeah, I hope you **don't** get picked. I wanna show you what bad mouthin' the government will get 'cha." I ignored 'em. He noticed it, and clutched my face firmly into his fat hand, yanking my face towards him. "Listen to _me_, boy! You've lost yo everlovin' _mind_ disrespectin' me like that!" I heaved for breath, as I glared eye level at him. My blonde bangs were plastered against my sweatly forehead, and my muscles flexed instinctively. I was quite strong for an Uke, and I damn sure didn't take any mess from nobody.

"I **ain't** nobodies sex slave!" A sinister smile slithered upon his face, as he gave my cheeks a firm squeezin'. My jaw clenched against his grip, and I could see Iruka's worried eyes on me but I didn't care. Uke or not, I wasn't to be made a fool. "All you Semes are the same. Just a bunch of horny bastar—" I was knocked to the ground by the fat driver, and before I could have time to react he was all over me. I bit into my bottom lip, groaning as he punched my face repeatedly—makin' sure my chained hands were pinned down under his knee. Iruka shouted, rushing towards me as the man pulled out a switchblade. Hell, never knew he had one. The concrete burned under my skin, and the infamous smell of iron filled the air. Iruka shoved the Seme off, but the damage had been done.

Six slices across my once smooth sun-kissed face. Three on my left cheek and three on the other. Blood poured down my face, but that didn't stop me from flippin' his fat ass off, as Iruka crouched down to help me up. "...Young buck, you gotta—"

"—Yeah, I'mma make sure **yo** ass don't get picked, boy! You gonna regret this!" I heard him laugh, as the midnight gates languidly open to the 7 of us. Iruka held me close; watching the Crimson blood pour from my open wounds. That bastard cut my face on purpose! He knew Fugaku wouldn't pick me now; he knew I would be thrown back into the carriage with the rest of the rejects; He knew he'd have his way with me, and I wouldn't be able to do shit 'bout it.

"...Young buck..."

"..."

"...Listen, kid. You _gotta_ wa—"

"—I **ain't** kissin' ass just to prove that a Seme is superior to me. Ukes have been oppressed for centuries, and I _ain't_ gonna be one of 'em." I mumbled the last bit of my sentence, pushing pass Iruka who purses his lips, and nodded. The line trudged towards the pearly white steps at the head of the home, and standing there proudly stood the most divine Seme I had ever seen. I gawked at him, and hid my face when those calculating eyes brushed over me. He was tall, and intimidating. His long black hair was tamed back into a perfectly combed pony tail, and even the crow's feet on his face adorned his beauty. I heard the other Ukes gasp inwardly at his sight, but I too found myself marveling in his beauty. The black and red robe he wore pooled at the base of his feet, while two girls; one with midnight hair and lavender eyes, while the other one had bubblegum colored hair and emerald eyes, stood just as proudly next to him. I snuck another glance at the man, this time freezing in my actions as his onyx eyes narrowed in great disgust. The two large pillars behind his person made him look like a God, and the long confident strides he took towards our line made my knees buckle.

"Welcome to Uchiha Mansion. I'm Fugaku Uchiha, the head of this kingdom, and possibly your head Seme." I averted my eyes towards my feet, mentally cringing at his baritone voice. Hm, head Seme was just his way of indirectly stating that he was master, and we were his slaves. Just his presence alone invoked an uncontrollable fear into my chest that I doubt no other could have ever attained in their lifetime. But this man did it in a matter of seconds! "May the examination begin?" Fugaku stated firmly, his eyes staring down at the little boy that cried the entire ride here; poor kid. "Ah, you're the third councilman's grandson, right?... Hiruzen Sarutobi, is your grandfather correct?" The young boy gave a stiff nod, as he sniffled. Fugaku looked down on him, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "_What_ is your name child?"

"Ko-Konohamaru Sarutobi, sir." I watched the boy bend over at the waist, before rising back up to meet Fugaku's blank expression.

"So, Hiruzen has failed as a man? I assure that this must be a mistake. You're family name is practically royalty here." Konohamaru nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Finally someone who knew that he didn't belong here! However that dream was shot down quicker than anyone had ever expected. "_Royalty_ or not, you're placement in the Uke population has brought _shame_ to that name. Hiruzen isn't as noble as he makes himself seem, and if I were a saint I would demand that your status be changed...But I am **not** a saint." Fugaku folded his arms against the sway of his back, moving down the line asking each Uke questions, or testing out their abilities. By the time he reached me, no one had been chosen. When I noticed his feet were planted firmly in front of mine, I convulsed. Just one look at my face would seem him running. "Look at me, _boy_." I hesitated, eliciting the raven to cup my chin and force my head up. His eyes widened at the sight of my battered face, before he quickly masked his shock with a nonchalantly visage and scoff. "What happened to _your_ face, boy?"

"..."

"_Answer_ me. What. Happened. To. **Your. **Face?"

"I...I was being a disrespectful Uke. It was punishment, sir." My eyes wavered from his gaze before he forcefully angled my head again until our eyes met. I stopped breathin', and it wasn't exactly the best time to stop providing my heart with oxygen either.

"You _like_ to **disrespect** the Seme population?!" He growled at me, and I subconsciously flinched as his left hand was raised into the air. He scared me like no other. A snap of his fingers rang in the air, and before I could register what was happenin', the raven haired girl with lavender eyes now stood next to him once more. "Hinata, go fetch the phone and ask for _another_ group of Ukes—this bunch is just _pathetic_." Fugaku shoved my face away as he spat out his words. The girl named Hinata had already vanished into the foyer of the home, leaving us Ukes outside in the sickening weather. Fatso found his place behind my person, clutching my forearm as I bared my teeth at 'em. This fuckah had some nerve.

"You gonna _**get**_ it now—"

"—Father!" Fuagku glanced over his shoulder at the approaching teen. We Ukes also turned as well, catching a glimpse at the raven haired boy who stood at a good 6' 2". He was just as gorgeous as his father had been; damn those genes to hell. The elder man watched as his son rushed pass his person and headed confidently towards our line; eliciting all of us to gasp as he approached. I ain't one to flock around nobody, but he was becoming an exception. "I want **this** one." My azure eyes widened as he looked down at me, eliciting a sinister smile to curl up his lips upon seeing my bewildered face.

_Me? He **wanted** me, but why me?_

"Sasuke—"

"—Hey, the names' Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?" He cordially asked me, as fatso unlatched my chains and shackles.

"None of your damn business." Sasuke smiled, while Fugaku shook his head in disapproval in the background.

"Well, _'none of your damn business'_, nice to meet you." I wanted to thank this guy one thousand times for savin' my life, but I quickly remembered he was a Seme—a power hungry nymphomaniac just like the rest. He grabbed me by the arm, and escorted me towards the home, I guess to began cleaning me up. I could hear Fatso's mantra of a very colorful vocabulary, but that didn't stop this weird Seme from just stealing me away. If I hadn't said how much I appreciated certain Semes, then you'd have to wait 'cause those bastards are gonna be the death of me.

_But I ain't gonna lie, this one **did** manage to send my heart a flutterin'._


End file.
